


I'll save my last breath for you

by IwishIwasawalrus



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Apologies if incorrect again terrible with tagging, Bonding, But these tags seemed appropriate, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishIwasawalrus/pseuds/IwishIwasawalrus
Summary: Max is alive but a cave in cuts the celebration short.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was in the cave waiting to see if this would work, Michael and Isobel had spent the last few months training their powers to get stronger and testing what they could do. Now here they were bent over Max's body glowing hands covering his chest. They were both screaming and it felt like the whole cave was shaking which honestly concerned Alex but before he could think more of it there was a loud gasp followed by heavy coughing. Max was alive.

Isobel, Max, and Michael were wrapped together in a desperate hug tears falling from each of their eyes and slowly the rest of them moved in to hug Max and welcome him back. Michael pulled away from Max first.

"You fucking idiot. Being the hero always gets people killed but you couldn't help yourself." 

There was no actual animosity in his words and Max just gave a weak smile in reply before pulling Michael back into the group hug. Though then the cave shook again and everyone rose to their feet. Maria was walking quickly towards the exit calling over her shoulder.

"We should get out of here now." Everyone followed her out first Max who was being helped out by Kyle and Michael because turns out being dead for months and resurrected didn't mean you could jump up and start running right away. After they got out of the cave they were followed by Isobel and Liz but Alex hadn't made it out yet. 

The cave shook again and a few rocks dropped. Kyle took a step towards the entrance but Michael placed a hand on his chest pushing him back.

"You need to stay and check Max over. I'll go get Alex." Michael turned but Max called after him. "Being the hero gets people killed Michael." Michael shot him a small smirk and shrugged before going back in the cave to see Alex on the ground struggling to stand and he looked embarrassed as Michael walked over to him.

"I tripped while trying to get out." Michael didn't say anything just helped him off the ground and walked slowly with him to not irritate his leg worse. More rocks fell this time larger ones and the shaking wasn't lessening Michael cursed under his breath before turning Alex so he was in front of him instead of next to him. Alex looked at him with wide confused eyes and Michael's chest ached for what he was about to. 

"Alex, look we're not going to make it out if we keep moving this slow so I've got to... I'm gonna.. fuck it." Michael pulled Alex in for a bruising kiss and whispered a soft "I love you" against his lips. Then Alex felt himself lifting from the ground and rushed out of the cave right before it collapsed. 

Alex fell back on the ground and slowly stood shaking his head a couple times. He took in everyone's faces each one a different mask of concern, fear, and grief. Alex looked to the cave which was now completely closed off by fallen rocks. Then he noticed that of all the faces with him one was missing. His legs moved on their own and he walked closer to the now closed cave. He started pulling at the rocks trying to move them.

"No! Guerin!... Guerin!... Michael!"

Alex felt hands on his shoulders but he shrugged them off as he continued to try to move the rocks but he couldn't budge them. He felt hands on his shoulders again and this time he let them pull him away. He fell back into Kyle's arms and what should of been a day of relief and happiness was shattered into another wave of grief for everyone. Alex jumped slightly as Isobel placed a hand on his arm.

"He's still alive. We'll get him out of there." Alex nodded his agreement. He was absolutely getting Michael out of there safe and soon.

On the other side of the cave in Michael was laying the ground feeling sick and weak from how much he'd used his powers. He heard muffled yelling but he was too weak to try to call out. He felt relief wash over him knowing he got Alex out in time and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He wondered if this is something he could be remembered for, something they could put on his tombstone. He imagined it would read something like ' Michael Guerin nuisance, fuck up, and god damned hero.' He laughed lightly at the thought before he lost consciousness and right before everything went black he could of sworn he heard Isobel in his head telling him everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat on the couch in his cabin all he wanted was to work on getting Michael out of the cave but everyone else has needed a day to recover and he understood that, he just didn't like it. Alex thought about just bugging Kyle to help him when his phone made a noise informing him he got a text and he nearly dropped the phone when he saw who it was from.

\- So there's a spot here that actually let's me have signal. Who knew?

-Michael! Thank fuck you're okay.

\- I can think of better things to thank fuck for Alex. But yeah, I'm glad you're okay too.

Alex choked out something between a laugh and a sob. Even trapped alone in a closed in cave Michael finds time to try to flirt.

-We are going to get you out of there soon.

-Alex...

-No. Don't. We're getting you out of there Guerin. Then we're going to have a serious talk about you sacrificing yourself for me.

-Do you remember what I said before I got you out of here?

Alex blinked a couple times finding the question itself odd. How could Alex forget something that happened only a few hours ago?

-You said you love me.

\- Right. And do you think if I thought I was going to die that'd be the last thing I said? 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out where Michael was going with this.

\- If not that then what would your last words be?

\- If I really thought I was going to die I'd of told you to tell Valenti to go fuck himself.

Alex let out a genuine laugh at that and shook his head lightly. 

\- I guess you're right. That would definitely be more your style.

\- I should save my battery so we can talk more later. I might sleep some more, not like I've got much else to do here. It's boring as hell.

\- We'll get you out soon. 

\- I know. Goodnight Alex.

\- Goodnight. 

Alex wiped away the tears that started forming in his eyes. He was so relieved to hear from Michael but not actually being able to have him safe next to him really hurt. Alex moved to the bedroom and got ready for bed. He didn't actually expect to get any sleep but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

He somehow did manage get some sleep he woke when someone knocked on his door and he tried to put his leg on quickly so he could get to the door. Once he opened the door he saw Liz with a small smile holding a couple of coffees. He gave a thankful smile taking one of the coffees as they sat next each other.

"I thought you might want some company." Alex nodded but then tilted his head Liz. "I appreciate it but, shouldn't you be with Max? You just got your boyfriend back I would think you wouldn't want him out of your sight for a while after everything."

Liz bit her lip in thought before sighing. "Max isn't in a great place right now. He thinks what happened with Michael is his fault he didn't even sleep last night and he's with Isobel and Kyle right now trying to figure something out." 

Alex shook head. "It's not Max's fault. It's mine." 

"Alex, no it's not."

"I fell Liz! If it hadn't been for me, if Michael didn't go back for me he'd be safe with us right now."

Alex eyes filled with tears and he hated how often that had been happening lately. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone. Liz took one of his hands into her own and squeezed it.

" You can't blame yourself. It was no one's fault." Alex let out a shaky breath and nodded even though he didn't actually believe it wasn't his fault. Liz leveled a look at him and he could tell there was more she wanted to say but then both of their phones went off with a text to both of them from Michael.

-Who gave Valenti my number? He won't leave me the fuck alone.

Alex grinned widely and shared a look with Liz who returned the smile. Alex hadn't thought Kyle would ever actually use Michael's number he had just given it to him in case of an emergency.

-Mikey good to hear from you! Are you alright?

-I'm hungry, bored as shit, and Valenti is trying to make things worse somehow. I'm just peachy.

Alex bit his lip lightly to contain a laugh. He shouldn't be so amused by that but he can just picture how Michael must look right now and it was hard not to smile and the image. 

\- I know this might not help but maybe he's trying to help you relax?

\- If he wanted to help me he'd stop texting me... hows Max?

\- He'll better once his brother is safe.

\- So hurry up and get me then.

Alex frowned at that last message and Liz squeezed his arm. "It's okay. We'll have him back in no time."

Alex nodded and sighed heavily when his phone beeped again.

-Alex?

\- What?

\- I love you.

\- I love you too.

Liz gave him a bright smile and stood up pulling his arm. "Max texted. We're all supposed to meet at the cave he might have a plan. Let's go get your man." Alex grinned and pulled her in for a quick hug before leaving to head to the cave.


End file.
